


Milk (Or An emotional journey within a glass case)

by tsundanire



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenges [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Epistolary, Fluff and Angst, M/M, drarry discord, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: It starts with a note about milk...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenges [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1141844
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Milk (Or An emotional journey within a glass case)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this month's Drarry Discord Drabble challenge. Big thanks to this month's mods for throwing this together, and giving us the fantastic prompt: Journey. 
> 
> The formatting was the only way I could separate the letters within the word limit, but it was fun trying to think a little outside the box. Cheers all.

P

Please get milk

M

P

I understand you want me to get it myself but I dislike this muggle “grocery store” concept.

M

P

Listen here you little shit. Just because we are flatmates doesn’t make us friends as well. I don’t appreciate you sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong. Like my bedroom. When I have a guest over.

M

P

I want to apologise for my behaviour last night. I shouldn’t have attacked you like that.

M

P

Be safe. You know with Kingsley gone, the Ministry would rather make a martyr out of you.

M

H

I know you won’t read this until you get back but fuck… That kiss…and everything that followed after. Honestly, I feel like one of those girls in a romance novel, after her first kiss is stolen. I’m blushing, and I never blush. Merlin I need you to make this a quick trip, because I don’t know if I can handle waiting even longer for you to touch me like that again. Especially considering you teased me right to the edge. I’m filled with a burning longing that seems to be growing every day you’re gone. Maybe that was your plan all along. Make me want you, yearn for you…

D

H

Please come home… I’m getting worried.

D

H

I haven’t risked sending any of these to you, lest it give away your position or something. But for fucks sake Harry, if you don’t come back soon, I’m going to go and get you myself. Fuck the ministry.

D

H

Weasley and Granger sat with me today. I can’t believe you’ve been holding on to this secret for years… If you loved me for so long, why wait until there was a chance you weren’t coming home? Because I love you too… Fuck, I said it. I lov-

“Draco?”

The blond looked up to see Harry, looking worse-for-wear but alive.

"We need milk." Draco sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at: @tsundanire


End file.
